1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle or device for use in high-speed applications. More particularly, the present invention concerns a vehicle or device for use in high-speed applications, wherein the vehicle or device utilizes micro-cavities for the reduction of drag.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that high-speed vehicles or devices are used in a variety of applications, including but not limited to air, space, land, or water travel, transportation, and/or exploration, as well as combat applications. As such vehicles or devices move through a fluid (e.g., air or water), they are subjected to drag both due to their shape (pressure drag) and due to friction generated by the convective motion of the fluid over the vehicle or device surfaces (skin friction drag). Drag negatively affects the efficiency and other operational capabilities of the vehicle or device.